


fill me up (with your love)

by lavenderlotion



Series: Keenker Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bottom Peter Parker, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top Harley Keener, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I love you,” he told him seriously, thankful for not only having someone willing to do something like this for him, but that it wasHarley,who he trusted with every fibre in his being and loved more than he ever could have imagined loving someone.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Keenker Kinktober 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504889
Comments: 13
Kudos: 280





	fill me up (with your love)

**Author's Note:**

> 8\. Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | **Fisting** | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex

Peter wasn’t sure what time it was as he shifted up onto his knees and raised his ass into the air. He was just  _ horny,  _ and nothing seemed to be enough. Harley had already fucked him  _ twice  _ but he still wanted  _ more, _ and Peter could feel a trickle of Harley’s come leak out of his hole as he pushed his ass higher into the air and made a noise of impatience. 

“Okay, okay,” Harley soothed, shifting around behind him and then slowly pressing a finger into Peter’s ass. “God you’re loose,” Harley muttered, tugging sharply at his rim before slipping two fingers inside. 

“Don’t be an asshole,” Peter ground out, rolling his hips and whining when it still wasn’t  _ enough. _ “Just shut up and finger fuck me like you mean it.”

Harley  _ guffawed  _ with laughter. Peter frowned into his forearm and clenched as tightly as he could to get Harley’s focus back where it should be. He chuckled some more, but he got to work and fucked two fingers up into Peter’s ass, twisting his wrist in a way that dragged his fingers along the inside of Peter’s body and sent tingles of pleasure through him. 

“That’s it,” Peter groaned, focusing on the warmth of Harley’s hand as he rolled his hips again. “C’mon baby, give me more.”

“Alright, shh, Pete, I got ya,” Harley assured, grabbing Peter’s left cheek and spreading his ass to toy with his rim. Harley stretched over him, shoving his fingers as deep as possible as he reached over Peter for their lube. 

Peter sucked in a shocked breath of air when cold lube drizzled over his rim, but before he could snap at Harley he was pressing back in with  _ three _ fingers and jabbing them inside Peter, curling them up inside him until he was pressing against the thin skin between his other opening and making Peter’s thighs shake with pleasure. 

It was so good, always so good with Harley, but he still—

“M-more,” Peter ground out, still feeling too empty. 

Harley made a noise but he did what Peter asked. He scissored his fingers and stretched Peter out before he began to work in a  _ fourth _ finger, something they’d only done a handful of times because it was always so much, but Peter had already been fucked twice and was open and wet, so wet as Harley’s fingers made space inside his body that he’d seldom filled up. 

Peter mouthed at his own arm as the stretch pulled at his rim, satisfying a hunger that Peter had never known before but wanted to sate. He lost himself in the pleasure of Harley’s fingers inside him, dragging against his rim every time they fucked back into Peter until it suddenly wasn’t enough, until the stretch wasn’t there and Peter felt empty even though he was still full of Harley. 

But it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough as Harley fucked him with four fingers and filled him so, so deeply it felt like Harley there was no room. There was no room left and still, Peter wanted,  _ needed,  _ more. 

“Harley,” Peter groaned, rolling his hips as Harley fucked him deeply, pressing in as far as he could and dragging the tips of his fingers across Peter’s insides. “Harley, I need more.”

“Peter, there isn’t any more,” Harley panted. When Peter found the strength to turn his head, he found Harley staring at Peter’s ass, his dick jutting out away from him, flushed red and gleaming where precome was beading at the tip. The same flush was on his cheeks and his eyes were dark with arousal as he no-doubt watched his own fingers. 

“Y-you’re hand,” Peter gasped breathlessly. It was something he’d only ever seen in porn, but as soon as he thought of it, thought of Harley’s  _ fist _ fitting inside him, he knew he needed it. “Fuck me with your whole hand, baby, please I want you to fist me.”

Harley slowed his hand and Peter let out a sobbing gasp as he pushed his hips back and fucked  _ himself. _ “P-Peter,” Harley’s voice shook as he slowly shaped Peter’s name, his fingers  _ finally _ starting to move again but fucking Peter slowly, leisurely, as if Peter wasn’t burning up and needed to be filled even  _ more.  _ God, what was happening to him? “Peter, are you sure?”

“Harley I swear to God,” Peter bit out, twisting his fingers into the sheets and pulling until they tore, pressing his face into the pillow as he tried to ignore the clawing, desperately feeling inside his chest. He didn’t say he was sure, because he would never lie to Harley during sex, but fuck, he  _ needed _ more.

“Okay, babe,” Harley told him softly, tugging at Peter’s rim with all four fingers and stretching him out. 

Peter was glad that he was taking it slow, even if it felt like he was going to spill out of his own skin as arousal burned through him. He was pretty sure he was leaking slick, and he shakily worked a hand under himself so he could work his fingers over his clit. 

_ Fuck, _ he was so wet. Peter played with his folds as Harley continued to work his ass deeper, spitting into him as he kept fucking him with his fingers. He felt fine, felt  _ ready, _ but Harley still pulled back. Peter whined, biting out a sharp “Harley,” but the other boy was unbothered. 

“I can’t hurt you,” Harley said firmly, and then the familiar click of their lube sounded out. “You’re so wet, babe, but I’m not going to hurt you doing this.”

Peter nodded even if he couldn’t find words, too lost in sensation as Harley pressed all four fingers back into him and then  _ spread them out, _ finally, finally stretching out Peter’s rim. There was even more lube poured onto him,  _ into him, _ and Peter gasped breathlessly at the sensation. It was such a slicker slide with more lube, and Peter was thankful when Harley pressed into him and stretched him wider than he’d ever felt. 

He slipped a finger inside himself a second later, filling the only part of him that was still empty, and he pressed forward until he could  _ feel _ Harley from inside himself. A sob bubbled it’s way out of his throat as Peter came unexpectedly, an orgasm rushing through him and leaving him breathless but not sated. 

“Keep going,” Peter bit out when Harley’s hand stopped moving. He needed more, needed to be full, and he was so close. 

“Okay, god,” Harley mumbled. Peter felt his lips brush over the small of his back, and then he was pulling his fingers away only to replace them with  _ more.  _ “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit  _ holy shit Peter that’s my hand,”  _ Harley’s voice sounded far away but even through the overwhelming haze of  _ too much not enough _ Peter could hear the awe in his words. 

It was more than four fingers. Peter knew that right away, but it still wasn’t what he wanted. He cried uselessly as Harley worked what  _ had _ to be his thumb inside of Peter’s body, twisting his wrist so his knuckles dragged along his rim and light him up with pleasure until finally,  _ finally  _ he started to press forward. 

Harley kept going, not stopping even as Peter sobbed into the blankets as another orgasm washed through him, his clit throbbing as his entire body locked up with pleasure. He was chanting words that made no sense, his mouth dry and full of cotton as he tried desperately to urge Harley on.

Maybe his words  _ did _ make sense, because Harley kept going until the pressure swelled and  _ popped. _ Peter cried out as his rim closed around what  _ had _ to be Harley’s wrist, filled to the literal rim with the boy he loved and unable to form a single thought that wasn’t mind-numbing pleasure. 

“Fuck, fuck babe I’m going to—” Distantly he felt Harley’s warm come splatter over the back of his thigh even though one of Harley’s hand was holding him open and the other was  _ inside him, fucking christ. _ Peter came again, one orgasm bleeding into two and then three until his entire body was nothing but white-hot pleasure and mindless feeling. 

Slowly, so, so slowly, Peter came down from his euphoric high. His body felt wrung out and scraped empty, like he was nothing and everything, and that everything was Harley and how perfectly he fit inside him and filled him up. The haze of pleasure only lasted so long, and within minutes Peter’s body sagged into the mattress, not a single ounce of strength in any of his muscles. 

“Harley,” Peter whined, and like always Harley knew exactly what he needed. He pulled his hand out of Peter’s body slowly, rubbing his rim with his thumb once it was free and then slowly pulling the rest of his fingers out and doing the same. Peter whined at how sensitive his rim was, and Harley’s light touch felt like it was shooting through his entire body from the one point of contact. 

“I’m here,” he muttered, his other hand running a long sweep up Peter’s spine and pressing him into the bed. A second later he was right there where Peter needed him, laying over Peter’s back so they touched from toes to shoulders, covering Peter completely as his body shook with sharp shivers that left him breathless, aftershocks of too much pleasure that Harley’s weight grounded him from. 

“I’m here,” Harley said again, right into his ear, and Peter focused on where Harley’s fingers were threading with his own, slick with things Peter probably didn’t want to think about, holding him down and pressing him into the mattress until Peter’s body stopped shaking. “There he is,” Harley cooed, lips brushing the back of Peter’s neck. 

Peter shifted under him, rolling onto his back and then wrapping his arms around Harley to tug him back down on top of him. “Fuck,” Peter stated simply, opening easily for the sweet kiss Harley gave him. “Thank you so much, baby,” he said softly, looking into Harley’s eyes as his chest filled with affection. 

“What was that?” There was no judgment in Harley’s tone, only simple curiosity. “Ya know, other than being the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me in my entire life.”

Peter chuckled, rubbing the tip of his nose against his boyfriend’s. “I was just really, really horny, and really, really wanted to be filled.”

“Well, I’d say I did a pretty good job considering you came like, a hundred times,” Harley said smugly. Peter pinched his side but didn’t say anything, too busy pressing up for a kiss. 

“I love you,” he told him seriously, thankful for not only having someone willing to do something like this for him, but that it was  _ Harley,  _ who he trusted with every fibre in his being and loved more than he ever could have imagined loving someone. 

“I love you too, babe,” Harley replied, pushing up onto his elbows and looking between themselves. “But we seriously need to shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote two today! _(also this was my first time writing fisting plz be kind)_


End file.
